


Маленькая тайна

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: У Драко есть тайна, о которой никто и никогда не узнает. У Гарри есть способность влезать во все тайное.Или о том, как попрощаться с девственностью.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Маленькая тайна

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: гермафродитизм

Поттер оказался слишком настойчив. Его желание во что бы то ни стало помочь всем и каждому иногда выливалось в беспардонное засовывание носа туда, куда не просят. 

Они начали общаться около полугода назад. Драко, как специалиста по темным артефактам, подключили к аврорской миссии по разоблачению контрабандистов. Им не раз приходилось пересекаться, что-то обсуждать, работать сообща. А затем его позвали отметить успешное завершение расследования вместе со всей безумной компанией двинутых на голову авроров. 

Они пили. Очень много. И Драко не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, в какой момент отключился. Ненормальные авроры тоже далеко не сразу это заметили. Но Поттер отнёс его домой. В прямом смысле отнёс. На руках. К себе домой. 

Раздеть не додумался — и на том спасибо. Но после того случая как-то подозрительно зачастил в артефакторий. Просто поздороваться или позвать на ланч. И в лучших традициях гриффиндорцев в лоб интересовался, почему Драко ни с кем не встречается и никогда не встречался. Тогда Драко узнал, что на пьяную голову что-то выболтал. Но, судя по бесцеремонным вопросам и настойчивым предложениям с кем-то его познакомить, о главном все же умолчал. 

Что, собственно, при любом раскладе не уберегло его от поттеровского внимания. 

— У тебя какие-то комплексы? Думаешь, никто не захочет выйти замуж за бывшего пожирателя? 

Драко едва не тошнило от его искреннего желания помочь. Поттер иногда бывал дурным болваном, но в такие моменты становился до безобразия серьезным, участливым. И взгляд горел решимостью. И брови стремились навстречу друг другу. 

Драко привычно расправлял плечи, смотрел свысока и говорил что-то вроде: 

— Разве я похож на человека с комплексами, Поттер? О своей личной жизни позаботься. 

Поттер о себе никогда не забывал. Его то и дело ловили репортеры то с одной, то с другой. Далеко не со всеми он встречался или спал, но раздували из этого каждый раз историю на пару разворотов. Драко не завидовал. Почти. 

Как-то Поттер предложил: 

— Давай я тебя кое с кем познакомлю. Она хорошая, правда. 

Драко поднялся из-за стола и выложил плату за свою порцию. 

— Поттер, если тебе нечем заняться, займись благотворительностью. Но не со мной. Не нуждаюсь в твоих подачках. 

Драко до сих пор не понимал, почему каждый раз соглашался на эти обеды, а иногда и ужины. Он ведь знал, что каждый раз разговор заходит об одном и том же. И все равно приходил. Надеялся, что Поттер наконец перестанет давить и просто примет как факт — Драко не нужна девушка. Ему было комфортно одному. Он давно к этому привык. Но Поттер продолжал гнуть свою линию. И казалось, что быстрее смирится Драко. 

Он ошибался. 

Следующий совместный ужин закончился, так и не начавшись. Драко зашёл в кафе и увидел за их привычным столиком Поттера в компании какой-то девушки. 

Было ли ему неприятно? Нет. 

Ему было больно. Мгновенно кольнуло в груди, обожгло глаза. И он просто аппарировал с того места, где стоял. 

Дома удалось довольно быстро взять себя в руки. Отдышаться. И рассудить логически. 

Вряд ли Поттер притащил бы к ним на ужин свою девушку. Во-первых, не в тех они были отношениях, чтобы знакомить друг друга с пассиями. Во-вторых, Поттер определенно не испытывал к ней чувств; выглядели они как коллеги или старые приятели. Но легче от этого не становилось. 

Если Поттер притащил не свою подружку, значит, он пытался устроить Драко свидание вслепую. И это оказалось намного обиднее. Словно его просто спихивали в чужие руки. 

А Драко не хотел чужие. Он хотел те, что с таким упорством подкладывали его под других. 

Драко напился. В одиночестве перед камином. Он ведь прекрасно знал все эти признаки, это желание увидеться вопреки всему, это копошащееся в животе крылатое безобразие. И прекрасно понимал, что обречён. 

Поттера он решил игнорировать. 

Наивный. Будто кто-то мог игнорировать Поттера, когда тот желал общения. 

Сначала он прислал приглашение на ланч. Потом попытался вломиться в кабинет посреди рабочего дня — Драко вовремя заблокировал дверь заклинанием. Поджидал после работы в Атриуме у каминов. И это он ещё терпел. 

На следующий день Драко пришёл на работу пораньше, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на Поттера. И прогадал. 

Поттер уже ждал его в кабинете. Устроился в его кресле и спокойно читал книгу. 

Драко почти не удивился. Виду точно не подал. 

— Как ты попал в мой кабинет? — спросил почти без претензии. Но с нескрываемым недовольством. 

— О, — Поттер отложил книгу и даже посмел улыбнуться, — видишь ли, я аврор. Так вышло, что меня обучали обходить защитные чары. 

— И защитные артефакты, — добавил Драко. 

— Оу, — произнёс Поттер. 

— Именно, — подтвердил Драко. — Не желаешь обратиться в Мунго? 

— Да нет, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Не все так плохо, как ты себе представил. Поговорим? — спросил он. 

— Не горю желанием, — ответил Драко. Снял мантию, повесил на крючок на входе и подошёл к столу. — У тебя что, не хватает работы? Освободи моё место. 

— Как негостеприимно, — ворчливо заметил Поттер. И поднялся. И даже не поморщился, обходя стол. 

Но Драко знал, что искал. И не мог не заметить, как тот едва заметно прихрамывает на одну ногу, как бережно на неё ступает. 

Поттер скривил губы: 

— Вот только не надо так смотреть. Все на самом деле в порядке. Бывало и пострашнее. 

— Не сомневаюсь. Покажи, — выпалил Драко. Конечно, он не думал о том, что для этого Поттеру придется снять штаны. Он просто хотел убедиться лично. 

Поттер вопросительно вскинул брови, хмыкнул, распахнул мантию и потянулся к ремню. 

Драко ошалело наблюдал за тем, как он расстегивает пуговицу, тянет вниз язычок молнии, открывая взгляду прекрасный вид на вполне банальные чёрные боксеры. Подцепляет пальцами пояс штанов и приспускает их до колен. 

Драко не сразу пришёл в себя. В своё оправдание он мог сказать только то, что просто никогда не видел такого длинного и широкого шрама. Ранение было достаточно глубоким и изощренным, раз его не смогли свести никакими средствами. Но линия излома, начинающаяся под краем трусов и уходящая на внешнюю сторону бёдра, резко поворачивала в обратную сторону и обрывалась на внутренней стороне чуть выше колена. Она выглядела потрясающе. Белоснежная рваная молния — очередная, — на смуглой коже, вызывала неясные эмоции. Драко хотел бы спросить — откуда. Хотел бы промолчать и просто прикоснуться руками. Губами. Проследить языком от начала и до самого конца. А еще лучше — с конца и в начало, снизу вверх, под боксеры. И не останавливаться на этом. 

И ничего из этого он не мог. И не имел права проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции. 

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза и тут же отвернулся к шкафу. Достал настойку бадьяна. 

Если бы Поттер сейчас спросил, Драко не смог бы ответить, насколько сильно артефакт его травмировал. Драко просто не видел. Только догадывался. 

Неслышно выдохнув, он развернулся и снова посмотрел на Поттера, теперь уже не отвлекаясь ни на что постороннее. Подошёл ближе, приглядываясь к некрасивой рваной ране, опустился на одно колено. Она была гораздо меньше, но выглядела не очень хорошо. И Драко, очистив ее заклинанием, нанёс мазь — осторожно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев неровных краев. 

— И что, оно того стоило? — спросил он. 

— Стоило. Как минимум, ты со мной разговариваешь, — сказал Поттер. — Почему ты не пришёл в кафе? 

— Я пришёл, — ответил Драко. 

Поттер молчал пару секунд. Затем выдавил: 

— Оу. 

— Понятия не имею, чего ты добивался. Но не надейся, что я ещё хоть раз отвечу на твоё приглашение. 

— Малфой, я же просто хотел… ну… расширить твой круг общения. Это ни к чему тебя не обязывало. 

Драко поднял на него хмурый взгляд, призвал бинт и пихнул ему в руки. 

— Перевяжи, — сказал мрачно и поднялся. Наконец-то добрался до своего кресла и тяжело опустился в него, откинувшись на спинку. Сцепил руки в замок на коленях. Обида снова неожиданно подняла голову, накатил приступ злости. И желание укусить побольнее, чтобы Поттер прочувствовал на себе действие каждого своего необдуманного слова. Все же его догадка подтвердилась, планировалось на самом деле свидание вслепую. 

Поттер закрепил бинт, натянул штаны, поправил мантию и посмотрел на Драко. 

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что мне не нужна девушка? — спросил Драко. 

— В смысле? 

— В прямом, Поттер. Я, конечно, мог спьяну наговорить лишнего, но что бы ты ни надумал, это мой осознанный выбор. 

— Тогда… парень? 

Драко прикрыл глаза ладонью. 

— Ты совсем идиот, да? — уточнил он. — Давай скажу прямо, — и посмотрел Поттеру в глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты искал для меня пару. Никого. И никогда. 

— Но тебе нравятся парни? — спросил Поттер. 

Драко едва не застонал от отчаяния. У него в голове не укладывалось, как за все это время, за целых полгода, Поттер так и не понял, что «нет», значит, «нет». 

— Что ж ты такой дубовый, Поттер? Я не могу быть ни с кем. По чертовым медицинским показаниям. Не могу! Отвали от меня! 

Он все-таки сорвался. Некрасиво, по-плебейски, наорал. Едва не закатил истерику. 

— Так, я понимаю, это не мое дело. И, в общем-то, ты вправе меня гнать. Но я не могу не уточнить… Малфой, ты чем-то болен? 

— Это не твоё дело, — подтвердил Драко. — Но я не умру. А теперь выйди за дверь. Рабочий день уже начался. 

Поттер переступил с ноги на ногу, поджал губы и коротко кивнул. Затем развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Остановился на пороге и спросил: 

— Если я все-таки приглашу тебя на обед — на этот раз без сюрпризов, ты откажешься? 

— Откажусь, — подтвердил Драко. 

— Я все же рискну. 

— Рискни. 

Поттер улыбнулся.

***

Драко согласился. Не сразу. Целый день держался. На следующий Поттер не дал о себе знать. Судя по тому, как гудело министерство, авроры отправились в очередной рейд.

Драко не ждал. И не скучал. Работы навалилось достаточно, чтобы не думать о Поттере каждые двадцать минут. 

Разве что раз в час-полтора. 

Он опустил голову на столешницу и сдался. Ну не будет же Поттер его снова с кем-то знакомить. Да и сам тоже не станет набиваться в партнеры. Зато дружить им никто не запрещал, а уж свои эмоции Драко демонстрировать не собирался. 

Поттер разбудил его посреди ночи, воспользовавшись экстренным министерским вызовом. 

Сонный, едва ли соображающий, Драко аппарировал в атриум и напоролся на десяток хорошо экипированных авроров во главе с Поттером. 

В сознании мгновенно прояснилось. 

— Твою ж мать. Поттер, за каждый амулет лично ответишь. 

— Завтра. Все что захочешь. А сейчас времени нет. 

Драко выдал по несколько амулетов разной степени направленности на каждого и лично Поттеру добавил от себя парочку очень действенных артефактов, быстро объяснив принцип действия. 

Оставшуюся часть ночи он заполнял формуляры вместо авроров. Потому что бюрократия требовала выдавать казённое имущество только после получения расписки. И пока не было ясно, попадал ли сегодняшний инцидент под тот самый редкий крайний случай, когда можно было забыть о формальностях. 

Если все вернутся живыми, то Драко с большой долей вероятности получит выговор. Но лучше так, чем подвергать опасности людей, рискующих жизнями. 

И утром он был рад услышать, что никто серьезно не пострадал. 

И что очередную успешно выполненную миссию его приглашают отпраздновать с ними. 

Драко был готов к странностям. Он почти не пил и держал во внутреннем кармане мантии отрезвляющее зелье — на всякий случай. 

Поттер не обманул ожиданий. Довольно быстро напился и стал как бы невзначай интересоваться, как бы Драко оценил Рича — двухметрового громилу, чем-то напомнившего Гойла. 

Драко только закатил глаза. Что ещё ему оставалось? Давать оценочные суждения о людях, которых он не слишком-то хорошо знает? 

Поттер воспринял это своеобразно и через минут десять, склонившись слишком близко, громким шепотом спросил, что Драко думает о Майкле — субтильном светловолосом пареньке, по какому-то недоразумению попавшем в аврорат. 

Драко просто скривился. Не потому, что Майкл был плох. Ни внешне, ни талантами он не был обделён. Просто Драко ничего из этого не интересовало. Он вполне довольствовался тупым и слепым болваном, жарко выдыхающим в ухо алкогольные пары. И то и дело елозил на стуле, — осторожно, чтобы никто не заподозрил неладное, — стараясь игнорировать влажность в трусах. 

Поттеру этого было мало. Он намеревался воспользоваться опьянением Драко в полной мере. И, снова прижавшись вплотную, ткнул в проходившего мимо мальчика — темноволосого, в меру крепкого, но совсем молоденького. 

Драко невольно проследил взглядом за удаляющейся широкой спиной. Скорее из интереса к тому, каким статным и привлекательным мальчик станет лет через пять. Ну и просто чтобы Поттер отстал. Повернулся, почти коснувшись носом его щеки, выдохнул томно и произнёс: 

— Возможно. 

Поттер моргнул. Медленно отстранился. Брови его все же сошлись над переносицей. Он коротко кивнул и залпом опрокинул в себя остатки крепкого пойла. 

Драко ухмыльнулся. Его веселила реакция Поттера. И одновременно смущала, потому что… ну не мог же Поттер приревновать? 

Мог. Остаток вечера он не отходил от Драко дальше, чем на пару метров. Был раздражён, перетягивал на себя внимание всей компании, лишь бы не дать кому-то чуть ближе пообщаться с Драко. Перебивал, пресекая любые попытки кого-то из парней поговорить с ним. Придвигался все ближе, то и дело касаясь. Почти касался губами уха, когда о чём-то спрашивал. Как бы случайно задевал пальцами шею. 

Это было чертовски мило. И заводило в тупик. Драко хотел бы, чтобы это что-то значило. И боялся до безумия. Лучше не питать никаких надежд, чем собирать потом осколки разбитого сердца. 

Так он думал, пока алкоголя в крови не оказалось чуть больше нужного. А отрезвляющее пить не хотелось. Хотелось притвориться невменяемым и совершить глупость. 

Несколько парней уже отправились домой, когда Драко решился. Он развернулся на стуле, упершись коленями в бедро Поттеру. Осторожно опустил ладонь чуть выше его колена, сдавил, привлекая внимание. Опустил голову ему на плечо и негромко сказал: 

— Мне пора домой. Ты остаёшься? 

Поттер слишком долго не отвечал — секунд десять, не меньше. Но Драко чувствовал, что тот все это время пристально сверлил взглядом его затылок. Или макушку. По коже побежали мурашки, полувозбужденный член немного беспокоил, в трусах стало влажно и слегка покалывало, зудело… 

— Тебя проводить? — спросил Поттер. Он был пьян достаточно сильно, чтобы решиться на такой вопрос. Но голос звучал почти трезво, язык не заплетался. А Драко… просто не хотел отказывать. 

— Проводи, — сказал он. И сам испугался своего решения. Он понятия не имел, как будет выкручиваться из ситуации. И сможет ли Поттер остановиться, если Драко попросит. 

Он рисковал. И все равно поддался сиюминутному желанию. 

Поттер попрощался с каждым по отдельности. Драко просто кивнул всем сразу. 

Они не были готовы к аппарации, поэтому вошли в камин — вдвоём, довольно близко друг к другу. Драко назвал свой адрес, и их поглотило зелёное пламя. Ладони Поттера легли на его бёдра ещё до того, как они очутились в камине Малфой-мэнора. Драко выдохнул и шагнул навстречу, сжал пальцами его шею вжался губами в его губы. 

Поттер подхватил поцелуй, застонал. 

Они вывалились из камина. Поттер вжал его в ближайшую стену, настойчиво ворвался языком в рот, потерся пахом. 

Драко поплыл, колени подогнулись. Кровь вскипела, и жар скопился внизу живота. Ладонь Поттера скользнула под край рубашки, уверенные пальцы медленно прошлись по рёбрам, двинулись выше. Драко застыл. Дрожь сковала все тело. Дикое, нечеловеческое желание накрыло с головой. Он тяжело дышал, позволяя ладони исследовать его торс, напряженные соски покалывало. Будь он немного трезвее, давно бы остановил Поттера. Но не теперь, он просто не мог. Возбуждение почти целиком перекрыло страх быть раскрытым. Он только надеялся, что Поттер не сразу заметит неладное — не настолько все было очевидно. 

С губ сорвался стон. Чужие пальцы сомкнулись на чувствительном соске, сжали, чуть выкручивая. 

Драко вцепился Поттеру в плечо, сжал пальцы с силой, до боли, до побелевших костяшек. 

Поттер фыркнул, дернулся и вытащил ладонь из-под рубашки. Чуть отстранился, заглядывая в глаза. 

Драко едва не сорвался. Ему никогда в жизни не было так тяжело. И он до ужаса хотел продолжения. Просто не мог. Несмотря на алкоголь и крайнее, крышесносное возбуждение, он все равно не забывал о своих проблемах. 

Он склонился к поттеровскому уху, прикрыл глаза для храбрости и выдавил: 

— Я могу тебе отдрочить. Или ты можешь уйти прямо сейчас. 

Поттер молчал. Тяжело дышал в шею, обдумывая ответ. Затем притянул Драко за талию и попросил: 

— Поясни. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, тогда скажи прямо. Не давай мне выбора. 

Драко не хотел. Но он вовсе не был уверен в том, что Поттер останется по собственной воле, если раскрыть ему все карты. 

Он прижался губами к поттеровской шее. Губы жгло жаром его кожи. В животе все так же порхали крылатые твари, сердце щемило. 

Драко опустил руку Поттеру на ширинку, ощутил под пальцами каменную твердость, сжал. Поттер вцепился пальцами в его мантию, толкнулся навстречу. 

Драко колебался несколько секунд. Затем расстегнул ширинку — сначала свою, затем его. Сжал зубы на шее Поттера, зажмурился и обхватил оба члена. От соприкосновения с твёрдой, налитой кровью плоти, по телу прошла дрожь. Драко не доводилось бывать к кому-то так близко. Он застонал и двинул кулаком, Поттер толкнулся в руку. 

Немного неуверенный рваный ритм, который поддерживал Драко, казался слишком медленным, но приносил эмоциональное и эстетическое наслаждение. Он надеялся, что обоим, но в данный конкретный момент по большей части удовлетворял именно себя — своё желание и любопытство. Он понятия не имел, когда ещё сможет решиться на подобное и сможет ли когда-либо вообще, и смаковал каждый момент близости, жар чужого тела, тяжелое дыхание над ухом, сильные руки, уверенно скользящие вдоль позвоночника, крепкий стояк, подрагивающий в тесноте, зажатый между пальцами и его членом. 

Драко ускорился. Дыхание сбилось. Он повернул голову, поймал губы Поттера и прижался к ним своими. Приоткрыл, позволяя влажному языку скользнуть внутрь. Едва не заскулил позорно от удовольствия. И кончил первым, теряясь в оргазме. 

Поттер умудрился перехватить его руку. Сжал, не позволяя отстраниться, и сам довёл себя до разрядки его пальцами. 

Какое-то время они стояли, прижавшись друг к другу. Лениво целовались, переплетая вместе испачканные в сперме пальцы. 

Драко так и не понял, отрезвел ли после пережитого или опьянел ещё больше. И нехотя отстранился первым. 

Поттер не сводил одурманенного взгляда с его лица. Улыбался, придурок. Драко стало физически больно от этого взгляда. И от своих слов. 

— Спасибо, что проводил, — сказал он тихо, глядя на свою руку. Достал палочку и быстро очистил обоих. Поправил брюки. Ему было страшно поднимать взгляд. И он точно знал, что Поттер правильно понял его намёк. От этого становилось только противнее. 

— Чувствую себя использованным, — сказал Поттер. И в его голосе теперь уже совсем не слышалось опьянения. Обиды тоже не было. Он звучал на удивление спокойно, и Драко не знал, как ему это удавалось. — Ладно. Окей. Спишем это на… черт знает на что, но надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты посвятишь меня в свою тайну. 

Драко хотел бы, но… 

Он не знал. Не понимал, может ли довериться. И не потеряет ли он гораздо больше, если отпустит сейчас Поттера. Ведь всегда был крохотный шанс… 

Поттер сделал шаг навстречу, обхватил его лицо ладонями и оставил на губах осторожный поцелуй. 

— Мне показалось, что будет как-то неправильно молча уйти после того, что было, — пояснил он, криво улыбнувшись. — И да, Малфой, ты мне действительно нравишься. Так что подумай. 

Он шагнул к камину. Драко наблюдал за тем, как он набирает в руку порох, и сдался окончательно. Бесповоротно. Рехнулся. 

— Поттер, — позвал он. Его колотило, когда тот поднял вопросительный взгляд. — Что ты знаешь о гермафродитизме? 

— Что? Это что вообще? 

Драко хмыкнул и пожал плечами. 

— Подумай, — отзеркалил он его же фразу. И аппарировал в комнату. Потому что ему больше нечего было добавить.

***

Поттер ворвался в его кабинет за пару минут до конца рабочего дня. Вломился, игнорируя секретаря, захлопнул за собой дверь и наложил запирающие чары. Подумал и добавил к ним заглушающие.

Драко вскинул брови — надо обладать исключительной наглостью, чтобы вот так запросто распоряжаться чужим кабинетом. И это при том, что до сих пор не все его авроры подписали формуляры и вернули амулеты. Поттер входил в их число, но Драко не настаивал. Его вполне устраивало, что тот находится в относительной защите под сложными чарами, вплетенными Драко в эти артефакты собственноручно. 

Поттер в несколько шагов пересёк кабинет, навис над столом, опершись на него ладонями, посмотрел Драко в глаза и спросил: 

— Как это проявляется у тебя? 

Драко покраснел, уставившись на Поттера с недоверием и укоризной. Сердце сбилось с ритма, грудь обожгло кипятком. Он открыл рот, чтобы послать куда-подальше, но даже не придумал, как лучше это сделать. Слов не осталось. 

— Ты идиот? — спросил он ошарашено. Поттер ведь не рассчитывал, что Драко вслух начнёт перечислять все свои исключительные уродства? Вслух! Ещё и тому, к кому испытывает чувства. Просто взять и сказать? — Да иди ты к черту! — выпалил он. 

Щеки горели. Он умудрился вспотеть за несколько секунд. Рубашка неприятно приклеилась к спине. 

— В смысле? А как ты предлагаешь мне думать о том, о чем я не имею ни малейшего представления? 

— Понятия не имею! — сорвался Драко. Поднялся из-за стола, в два движения снял чары и добавил, схватив мантию: — Либо примешь что угодно, либо забудь обо всем. 

И вышел. К Атриуму он почти бежал, игнорируя встречавшихся на пути коллег. Теперь он уже определенно жалел о том, что проболтался. И не представлял, как все исправить. Жил же как-то раньше. И прожил бы до конца своих дней. Да, в одиночестве, но без лишней нервотрепки. В конце концов, ничего смертельного с ним не случилось. 

Единственное, на что он надеялся, что Поттер не додумается рассказать кому-то ещё.

***

Поттера не было видно целую неделю. Первые пару дней Драко страдал, обижался, злился. Потом резко успокоился. Ему стало не до этого. Во-первых, у него начались не самые лучшие дни, во-вторых, он случайным образом узнал о том, что Поттера отослали в командировку. Судя по специфике его работы, вернуться он мог и по частям.

Драко волновался. Но упрямо выполнял свою работу, отгоняя тревогу на задний план. И когда неделю спустя Поттер снова ввалился в его кабинет под конец смены, был до безобразия счастлив видеть его невредимым. Несмотря на обиды — они отступили. Хорошо подумав, Драко пришёл к выводу, что Поттеру тоже могло быть страшно. Он не знал, с чем столкнулся и чем ему это может грозить. Любопытство было оправданным, а не оскорбительным. 

И Драко даже в какой-то степени подготовился к тому, чтобы рассказать. 

Но Поттер не дал вставить и слова. С порога набросил привычные чары и сказал чуть нервно, путаясь в мыслях: 

— Хорошо, я тут кое-что почитал. В общем… пойдёшь со мной на свидание? Если, конечно, не передумал. Я просто не знаю, что… как мне вообще действовать? Ты ведь не боишься меня? Потому что я… я вообще-то не знаю, как отреагирую, но вроде как ко всему подготовился. 

— Уверен? — спросил Драко спокойно. Нервозность Поттера придавала сил. Да и недельный перерыв дал о себе знать. Драко уже не краснел. Ему в голову пришла мысль, что если не сейчас и не с этим человеком, то уже ни с кем и никогда. 

— Нет, — честно ответил Поттер и поморщился. Потёр лоб ладонью. — Вообще нет. Ни в чем. Но готов рискнуть. 

— Похвальное рвение, — хмыкнул Драко. — И ты не сбежишь, если я сейчас разденусь? 

Поттер сглотнул. В этом он, определенно, тоже не был уверен. В его взгляде читалась паника, но именно она подстегивала Драко действовать решительнее. 

— Я покажу, — сказал он, совсем немного сбившись на последнем слове и все же смутившись. Но не отступил. — И если после этого ты готов будешь повторить своё предложение, я пойду с тобой на свидание. Если нет, ты дашь мне непреложный и больше никогда не побеспокоишь. Только и исключительно по рабочим вопросам. 

Поттер несколько долгих секунд смотрел на него, не решаясь ответить. Затем коротко кивнул, соглашаясь с условиями.

*** 

Драко пошёл в душ, оставив Поттера в своей комнате. Ему нужно было успокоиться, смыть с себя грязь и набраться смелости.

Поттер мерил комнату шагами. Он вздрогнул, когда Драко вошёл. Посмотрел на него испуганными глазами, словно ожидал увидеть его сразу обнаженным. 

Драко сжалился над ним, натянув на себя халат — одеваться целиком не видел смысла. 

— Может, налить тебе чего-нибудь? — спросил он. — Для храбрости. 

— Нет, — не раздумывая, отказывался Поттер. — Нет уж. Не хочу напиваться. Или ты предлагаешь мне делать это каждый раз, как ты соберёшься раздеться? Я не согласен. 

Драко лишь кивнул. Он и сам не желал себе такой судьбы. И алкоголика в доме терпеть не собирался. 

О, он уже готов был терпеть Поттера в доме. 

— Я начну с самого безобидного, — сказал Драко. Скрыть некоторую неуверенность не удалось. 

На этот раз Поттер воспользовался ситуацией. Он явно чувствовал себя комфортнее, когда Драко нервничал. 

— Если тебе тяжело, я могу подождать. Не обязательно рубить сразу. 

Драко ухмыльнулся. 

— Нет уж. Если ты уйдёшь сегодня, я пойму. Потом… — «…будет больнее». Договаривать он не стал, понадеявшись на поттеровскую догадливость. — Может, присядешь? 

— Я не… — Поттер пожал плечами. — Лучше не надо. 

— Чтобы сбежать было проще? — усмехнулся Драко. 

— Нет, просто… 

— Присядь, Поттер, — перебил его Драко. И Поттер, поджав губы, кивнул. Он подошёл к кровати, выдохнул и присел на самый край. 

Драко подошёл ближе и встал напротив. 

— Начну с самого простого, Поттер. Пока можешь не дергаться. Пояснять буду по ходу. 

Поттер снова кивнул, глядя снизу вверх. Драко почувствовал себя немного увереннее. Проверил, хорошо ли подвязан пояс и потянул халат в с плеч. Вытянул руки из рукавов и оставил свисать. 

Поттер не сразу понял, на что ему смотреть. Чуть нахмурился и тут же шире распахнул глаза, потянувшись рукой к крохотным выпуклостям на груди. 

— Смотреть, но не трогать, Поттер. 

Он резко отдернул руку и виновато посмотрел в глаза. И тут же скосил взгляд вниз. Снова поднял. Выдавил хрипловато: 

— Почти незаметно. 

— Был бы бабой, назвали бы доской, — усмехнулся Драко. Грудь была. Очень маленькая, словно легкая припухлость вокруг сосков. Но все же, если знать, куда смотреть, ее вполне можно было заметить, несмотря на развитую вполне мужскую мускулатуру. 

— Дальше? — спросил Драко. 

Поттер кивнул. Не столько уверенно, сколько с упрямой решимостью. Но опускать взгляд не спешил. 

Драко подготовился — избавился от лишних волос. Пояс развязывал медленно — не для сохранения интриги, просто руки дрожали. Он мог сколько угодно играть смелость, но страшно было до чертиков. 

Поттер не отпускал его взгляд, и когда халат упал к ногам, ещё с минуту смотрел в глаза. Он не боялся. Или не показывал этого. Но его спокойствие давало чувство защищенности и скрадывало неловкость ситуации. 

Они подошли к сути очень по-деловому. Поттер растянул губы в ободряющей улыбке и опустил взгляд. Руки на этот раз не тянул. Драко слабо представлял, насколько много ему открылось с того ракурса, но понимал, что достаточно, чтобы понять все. У Драко не стоял — атмосфера не располагала. Но смущение в некоторой степени накаляло атмосферу. Драко стало жарко от пристального взгляда. Он даже не представлял, что когда-либо кому-либо покажет то, что скрывал почти тридцать лет. И уж точно не думал, что этим кем-то станет школьный соперник. 

Нужно было что-то сказать, пояснить. 

Поттер молчал. 

Драко на секунду зажмурил глаза и произнёс: 

— Яичек почти нет, они недоразвиты. Сперма есть, но я бесплоден — в этом плане. 

— Значит… в другом… 

— Ага, — только и выдавил Драко. 

Поттер снова потянулся к нему рукой, но тут же отдёрнул ее. Поднял на Драко вопросительный взгляд. 

— Серьезно? Хочешь потрогать? — спросил он, едва не рассмеявшись от абсурдности ситуации. 

— Вообще-то да. Хочу. Но можем сначала сходить на свидание. 

Драко повёл плечами, нахмурившись. И совсем не уверенный в том, что понял правильно. 

— Пока я не увидел ничего, что меня напугало бы, — продолжил Поттер. — С парнями я спал, с девушками тоже… 

— Оставь подробности, — буркнул Драко. Неприятно кольнуло. Он сам, никогда и ни с кем не спавший, чувствовал себя ущербным на фоне такого Поттера. 

Пальцы коснулись бедра, подушечка большого погладила внутреннюю сторону. 

Драко не вздрогнул, но замер. Ему было приятно, а Поттер был до безобразия осторожен. Смотрел вверх, в глаза — слишком серьезный для того, чьи пальцы двигались все выше, приближаясь самому интимному. 

Драко обожгло стыдным возбуждением, когда жесткая подушечка скользнула по складке в паху. Он задышал чаще. А палец двинулся дальше, осторожно, едва касаясь, мазнул по губам. 

Драко накрыло волной жара. Член поднялся за считанные секунды — гордо, почти вертикально вверх. Между ног стало горячо и влажно. 

Поттер слегка надавил, и Драко схватил его за плечи, чтобы не упасть. Ноги дрожали. Там, куда давил палец, приятно пульсировало и словно набухло. А Поттер все так же серьезно смотрел в глаза, ловя каждую эмоцию. Коих было неимоверно много. Страх мешался с безумным желанием получить больше. 

— Сядь ко мне на колени, — попросил Поттер. 

Драко замешкался. Секунду или даже три смотрел в темные зеленые глаза… и медленно, с настороженностью оседлал его, довольно широко раздвинув ноги. Непривычно, но приятно, и слишком смущающе. Раскрытые влажные складки обдало прохладным воздухом. 

Поттер хотел что-то сказать, но остановил себя — вовремя. Драко не был уверен в том, как отреагирует на его комментарии. 

Все так же глядя в глаза, Поттер опустил ладонь ему на рёбра и повёл вверх. Драко задержал дыхание, ожидая прикосновения. Остро, до дрожи хотелось ощутить… хоть что-то. Но Поттер медлил. Лишь гладил — рядом, совсем близко, по кругу. Осторожно обводил по контуру небольшую припухлость. 

Розоватые ареолы сморщились, сжались, твёрдые вершинки сосков напряжённо смотрели вперед. 

Драко заерзал — даже не заметил, как это произошло. Но в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что тихонько двигает тазом, скользя по твёрдым поттеровским бёдрам, все отчетливее приближаясь к тому, чтобы потереться о его штаны зудящей мокрой промежностью. 

Он резко остановился. Сжал пальцами плечи Поттера, выдохнул через рот — тяжело и очень громко. И на вдохе словил его губы. Пальцы наконец сжали маленькую округлость груди с торчащим соском, другая ладонь огладила спину, спустилась на ягодицы и оказалась меж разведённых ног. Твёрдые подушечки потёрли ложбинку, надавили на плотно сомкнутое отверстие и скользнули глубже. 

Драко застонал — громко, отчаянно, почти испуганно. Пальцы огладили влажные складки, развели их в стороны, потёрли. Слишком хорошо, слишком правильно. В голове не осталось мыслей. Только желание. И туман — глубокий, затягивающий. Он с трудом отвечал на поцелуй Поттера и терся, терся об него всем, чем только можно было — твёрдым членом с пульсирующей головкой о хлопковую ткань рубашки, пачкая предэякулятом; промежностью об осторожные пальцы, бережно надавливающие на крохотное отверстие, в которое никто и никогда не проникал до этого; грудью о большую широкую ладонь, сдавливающую до приятной покалывающей боли. 

Это было слишком. Этого было много. Связных мыслей не осталось, только нарастающее возбуждение. 

А потом Поттер подхватил его под задницу и перевернулся, опрокидывая на кровать, возвращая в реальность. Навис, заглядывая в глаза. 

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание, Драко? 

Драко потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы осознать смысл вопроса. И ещё целая половина минуты, чтобы прокрутить в голове собственное имя, произнесенное низким хриплым голосом Поттера. Оно звучало красиво, очень интимно, почти пошло. 

Драко поплыл. И сам не заметил, как потерялся во времени и эмоциях. 

Поттер ситуацию лишь усугубил — склонился над ним, прижался губами к шее и втянул кожу. Легкое покалывание разнесло дрожь по всему телу, по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Если бы Драко раньше знал, насколько это может быть приятно, вряд ли бы отказывал себе в близости, наплевав на условности. 

Поттер что-то сказал, но Драко было не до этого. Он обхватил его руками, сжал бёдрами бока и крепко зажмурился. Потерся стояком раз, другой, но этого было мало. Уже — мало. В промежности все раскалилось, требовало прикосновений, трения более жёсткого… 

Поттер отстранился, возвращая в реальность. Снова посмотрел в глаза. Драко недовольно поморщился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на его вопросе. 

— Что ещё? Пойду я на свидание. Пойду куда скажешь, ладно? 

— То есть мне продолжать? 

— То есть тебе заткнуться и не останавливаться! — выпалил Драко. И задышал чаще, напуганный собственной настойчивостью. Что если… О, вот этого он и боялся. — Или вали, если не хочешь, — выдавил он через силу. 

Поттер закатил глаза и усмехнулся. 

— Хочу, — сказал он, развеивая страхи. — Но я должен знать границы. 

— Границы? — непонимающе переспросил Драко. 

— Именно. Ты девственник? 

— Издеваешься? — возмутился Драко. 

— Нисколько, — спокойно ответил Поттер. И его спокойствие в который уже раз позволило взять себя в руки и переосмыслить ситуацию. 

— Девственник, — подтвердил Драко. 

Поттер сглотнул. Его взгляд заметно потемнел, но голос остался все таким же спокойным, когда он спросил: 

— И ты готов? Здесь и сейчас. Или подождём хотя бы третьего свидания? 

Драко удивленно на него посмотрел. 

— Это какой-то ритуал? — спросил Драко. — В смысле… надо обязательно ждать, если ты девственник? Или нужна особая подготовка? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Если я хочу здесь и сейчас, это значит… То есть… так не делают? 

Поттер хмуро свёл брови, задумавшись. Драко снова поерзал. Тело постепенно остывало, и ему не нравилось это ощущение полнейшего неудовлетворения. Словно пружину внутри насильно растягивали, против воли… 

— Это… — начал Поттер. Замолчал. — Забудь. Хорошо все, что нравится обоим. С остальным разберёмся позже. Я все равно не позволю сделать эту ночь последней. 

— Последней? — повторил Драко. Вот теперь до него наконец дошло, что тот имел в виду. Свидания предназначались для того, чтобы укрепить отношения. Но целых три — и Драко пришлось бы ждать и мучиться… и думать. И волноваться. 

Он посмотрел в темноту зелёных глаз, поражаясь тому, как хорошо Поттер держался с учетом того, насколько был возбуждён. Опустил ладонь ему на шею и потянул на себя. Поттер поддался, запечатлел на губах легкий мягкий поцелуй, мазнул языком по нижней и выдохнул. 

— Гарри Поттер, — произнёс Драко почти официально с натянутой улыбкой, — к черту свидания. Ты будешь со мной встречаться? 

Поттер улыбнулся. В его глазах засияли влажным блеском золотые вкрапления. 

— Буду, — ответил он. 

— Ты переедешь ко мне? 

Поттер тихо рассмеялся, скользнул губами по его подбородку, провёл языком по горячей коже шеи, чуть прикусил. 

— Если выделишь мне полку в шкафу. 

Драко закусил губу, откидывая голову. Зажмурился, ловя приступы подступающего удовольствия. 

— Да хоть целое крыло, — прошептал он. — Но спать ты будешь в моей кровати. 

— Только в твоей, — подтвердил Поттер. И это прозвучало почти как клятва. — И ты будешь спать только со мной. 

Он спустился поцелуями ниже, и Драко тряхнуло от электрического разряда, прострелившего все тело, когда губы накрыли мягкую припухлость груди и втянули. Остро торчащий кончик Поттер зажал между зубов и потянул. Драко выгнулся навстречу, и тут же ощутил мягкий язык, зализывающий укус. 

— Драко, — позвал Поттер, и Драко снова едва не поплыл, смакуя своё имя, слетающее с его губ. 

— Гарри, — откликнулся он негромко, так и не открывая глаз. 

— Мне нравится, — с улыбкой заметил Поттер и снова куснул твёрдый сосок. 

Драко громко выдохнул, сжав пальцы на его шее. Дыхание сбилось. Между ног что-то потекло в ложбинку, пачкая и щекоча анус. 

— Драко Малфой, — снова позвал Поттер, — ты будешь только моим. 

— Это вопрос? — уточнил уже не совсем соображающий Драко. 

— Здесь и сейчас это и есть твой ответ. Иначе я ухожу. 

— Идиот, — смутившись, прошептал Драко. 

Поттер просунул руку между их телами и дотронулся до пульсирующего, истекающего смазкой отверстия. На фоне жара в промежности пальцы казались даже прохладными. 

— Течёшь, — сказал Поттер как-то обыденно. — Очень сильно, — и заскользил пальцами, размазывая влагу. — Тебе нравится, правда? Ты меня не прогонишь. 

Драко мотнул головой. Как бы ни смущала его вся эта ситуация, Поттер был прав. Драко не смог бы его прогнать. Он повел тазом, подстраиваясь под ритм… или желая его ускорить. Сглотнул, ощущая, как из него толчками вытекает жидкость. Это было стыдно, но тело горело до такой степени, что мозги начинали плавиться, и мыслей на самокопание не осталось. 

Поттер отстранился, зашевелился. Зашуршала его одежда, и Драко открыл глаза. Столько лет воздержания стоили того, чтобы однажды отхватить себе в личное пользование Главного аврора — сильного, нежного, понимающего. Смелого и решительного, в отличие от… 

Он споро снимал с себя одежду, а Драко следил за каждым его движением, наслаждался красотой пропорционально развитого тела, перекатывающимся под кожей жгутами, сияющими в свете множества свечей капельками пота. И пугающе большим членом, торчащим между ног. Довольно длинным и толстым, пригибающимся под тяжестью собственного веса. 

— Твою мать, — шепнул Драко. 

Поттер хмыкнул. 

— Ты уже видел его. 

— Я его трогал! И даже близко не думал, что он… такой. 

— Боишься? 

Драко не знал. Страха не было, а вот удивление было. И некоторые опасения. Потому что… он никогда ничего в себя не пихал, и понятия не имел, как реагировать. 

— Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь лишал девственности? 

— Нет, но что-то мне подсказывает, что в теории я осведомлен чуть больше тебя. Давай так: одно твое слово, и я остановлюсь. В любой момент. При любых обстоятельствах. 

Драко только кивнул, даже не задумываясь. В конце концов, если уж он решился на то, что происходило сейчас, значит, определенный уровень доверия к Поттеру был. Тот самый, которого не случалось ни с кем другим. И если идти до конца, то с кем, если не с ним? 

Драко еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы, любуясь тем, что ему так внезапно досталось. Медленно прикрыл глаза и развел ноги. 

Он даже не представлял, насколько откровенный вид раскрылся Поттеру. Но физически ощущал его скользящий взгляд, слышал затрудненное дыхание. И замер в ожидании. 

Поттер хмыкнул, склонился над ним и поцеловал. Легко и без напора, осторожно вылизывая, покусывая и посасывая губы. Медленно и плавно толкнулся пахом, проезжаясь стояком по промежности и напряженному члену. 

Драко выдохнул, расслабляясь. Только сейчас до него дошло, насколько зажатым он был последние несколько минут. Провел пальцами по обнаженным плечам Поттера, ощупывая неровности рельефной спины и острые выступающие позвонки. Выгнулся, вжимаясь в него грудью и животом. Потерся. 

— Умница, — шепнул Поттер. 

И Драко не ударил его только потому, что был шокирован таким обращением. И потому, что Поттер, чуть сместившись вниз, обхватил губами сосок и, пошло причмокнув, всосал его, издав чудовищно возбуждающий звук своим невероятным ртом. Заскользил языком, раздразнивая и терзая набухшие вершинки. Драко подался навстречу и обхватил его голову руками, не позволяя отстраниться. Кто же знал, что ощущать на своем теле тяжесть чужого веса, жар пылающей кожи, мягкие губы и бережные руки, окажется настолько потрясающе. Почти невыносимо. 

Поттер терся об него твердым членом, периодически проезжаясь головкой по мокрым складкам между ног, но даже не делал попыток толкнуться внутрь. Это и успокаивало, и бесило. Промежность горела и будто бы набухала, зудела изнутри, отчетливо требуя проникновения. Драко это осознавал. Но не торопил события. 

Поттер, куснув напоследок истерзанный сосок, сместился ниже. Подхватил Драко под колени и развел ноги еще шире. Подул на красную, почти бордовую влажную головку и слизнул с кончика выступившую каплю. Драко прерывисто выдохнул, бедра дернулись навстречу, низ живота свело короткой вспышкой удовольствия. Дрожь импульсом пронеслась по телу. Горячий рот обхватил плоть, окружая плотным кольцом, двинулся к основанию. Головка ткнулась в глотку — хорошо, правильно, но мало. Слишком мало. Драко толкнулся, погружаясь глубже, ощущая сильное рефлекторное давление со всех сторон. В ушах зашумело, сердце долбилось в висках, стучалось о грудную клетку. И в такт с его ударами все сильнее приливала кровь к низу живота. О крохотное отверстие в промежности осторожно терся палец, раздразнивая, растирая смазку. По скользкому легко проник глубже, приятно растягивая неподготовленные мышцы. Сначала чуть-чуть, дальше — больше. 

Драко застонал, подавшись навстречу, и палец скользнул дальше. Это было странно и непривычно — ощущать в себе что-то постороннее. Но приятно, правильно… пока к нему не добавился второй, растягивая почти до боли. Что-то в нем сопротивлялось, не давало растянуть сильнее, и он бы задумался над тем, не остановить ли Поттера, но этот чокнутый заглотил член на всю длину и сглотнул. И Драко потерялся — в мыслях, в ощущениях. Со стоном дернулся навстречу, и пропустил момент, когда второй палец преодолел сопротивление. Остаточные признаки боли потонули в наслаждении от ускоряющегося трения внутри, от нарастающей пульсации. 

Поттер выпустил его член и скользнул языком по набухшим складкам, обхватил пальцами член и быстро ритмично задвигал рукой. 

Драко не хотел его останавливать, хоть и понимал, что оргазм подступил слишком близко. Сдерживаться не было сил. Он вцепился окостеневшими пальцами в простынь и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда между ног прострелило яркой вспышкой мгновенной боли. 

Поттер замер. Драко тоже. Он так и не кончил, но член все еще стоял колом, а внутри пощипывало и немного жгло. 

Поттер криво улыбнулся и вытащил из него пальцы. Испачканные в смазке. С розоватыми потеками. 

— Больше так больно не будет, — сказал Поттер. 

Драко ничего не понял. А хитрый Поттер как бы незаметно двинул кулаком по его члену, отвлекая внимание от крови на своих пальцах. 

Драко посмотрел на движение его руки и спросил: 

— Это так всегда? 

— Только в первый раз. Только у девушек. Ты не читал литературу? Не общался с целителями? 

Драко задышал чаще. Боль быстро проходила, а возбуждение нарастало. 

— Нет. То есть, читал, конечно. Давно, еще в детстве. Но то, что там было описано, представлялось даже близко не таким… Не таким, — закончил Драко. Жжение почти исчезло. А вот неудовлетворенное желание вылезло на первый план. 

Поттер плавно перетек выше, навис над ним, опершись на руки по сторонам от головы, и прошептал на ухо, куснув мочку: 

— Извини за клише, но… Теперь я войду. Можно? 

Драко не стал отвечать. Просто обнял Поттера за шею, обхватил ногами за талию и уткнулся носом местечко под ухом. Поттер обещал, что так больно больше не будет. И Драко поверил. Принял. 

Поттер расслабился, перенес вес на одну руку, а другой скользнул между их телами. И направил себя внутрь. Толкнулся буквально на несколько миллиметров, раздвигая плотные напряженные мышцы. Драко сжал зубы на его шее. Несмотря ни на что, больно было. Не так, чтобы невыносимо, но его тело активно сопротивлялось проникновению. А Поттер настойчиво продвигался глубже, вдалбливаясь мелкими толчками. Вылизывал ухо, тяжело дышал, почти задыхался. 

— Не зажимайся, — шептал он. Но Драко не мог. Он все сильнее сводил ноги, сдавливая поттеровские бока коленями. 

Поттер остановился, схватил Драко пальцами за подбородок и едва ли не со злостью шикнул: 

— Расслабься, — и поцеловал. Глубоко, настойчиво. Качнулся и одним резким движением вошел на всю длину. 

Драко вздрогнул, сдавив его руками и ногами, сжал зубами его язык, отвечая болью на боль, и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. 

Напряжение отступило почти сразу. Мышцы легко подстроились, растянулись. Осталось только легкое жжение. И приятная — восхитительная — наполненность. Драко на пробу двинул тазом, и Поттер замычал ему в губы. Открыл глаза и посмотрел почти с отчаянием. Он едва держался, и Драко мог это понять — по-мужски мог. Поэтому сказал: 

— Двигайся. 

Поттер несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, прежде чем решиться. Плавно двинул бедрами, выходя почти на всю длину, и так же осторожно подался обратно. Гребаный благородный гриффиндорец. Он двигался слишком медленно, до отвратительного медленно. Бесил своей осторожностью и вызывал восхищение — нежное трепетное чувство в груди, растягивающее губы в дурацкую влюбленную улыбку. Несмотря на некоторые неприятные ощущения. Которых почти не осталось, когда Поттер нарастил темп. Легкое жжение переросло в сладкое, томительное удовольствие от скольжения по внутренним стенкам. Мягкая головка каждым новым движением проезжалась по какому-то месту внутри, от которого расходились приятные волны по всему телу. На очередном таком толчке Драко едва не задохнулся, живот скрутило, сжало в напряжении, по ногам побежали мурашки. он открыл рот в беззвучном крике, теряя связь с реальностью. Член дрогнул, размазывая по животу полупрозрачную субстанцию. 

Поттер снова замедлился. 

— Сука, — выдохнул Драко, еще не до конца осознавая. Подался навстречу, вцепившись с силой в его плечи, вдавил пальцы в горячую влажную кожу, расцарапывая до крови. 

— Подожди, — шепнул Поттер. — Хочу кое-что… Очень. Пожалуйста. 

Голос его срывался, хрипел от переизбытка эмоций. Он с трудом заставил себя остановиться и вытащить член. Повторил умоляюще: 

— Пожалуйста, — и добавил на выдохе: — Перевернись. 

Драко повел недовольно плечами, пихнул его пяткой в бедро и, фыркнув, крутанулся на кровати, устраиваясь на животе. Но Гарри явно планировал не это. А Драко был уже достаточно на пределе, чтобы игнорировать любые странности. И когда тот потянул его вверх, устраивая на четвереньках, даже не сопротивлялся. Только подтянул к себе подушку и зарылся в нее пылающим от смущения лицом. 

Гарри устроился у него между ног, надавил коленями с внутренней стороны, раздвигая их шире, провел пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц и одним слитным движением вогнал в него член. 

На этот раз боли не было совсем. Он легко принял в себя твердую плоть, даже с удовольствием. Застонал в подушку, вцепившись в нее руками. Под этим углом член входил как-то иначе, да и Гарри больше не медлил. Вбивался быстро — как и следовало с самого начала. Драко чувствовал, как внутри снова сворачивается та самая пружина, скручивая внутренности сладкой-сладкой дрожью. И чем быстрее двигался Гарри, тем ощутимее становилась ненасытность Драко. Бедра подрагивали, а он все сильнее прогибался в пояснице, подставляясь под толчки. Ему казалось, что так он доступнее. Вероятно, так оно и было. 

Гарри поглаживал его поясницу, ощутимо сжимал ягодицы, наверняка оставляя синяки на светлой коже. Разводил их в стороны и тяжело прерывисто дышал, иногда низко порыкивая в такт толчкам. Его пальцы скользили по ложбинке, дотрагивались до растянутого натертого — и очень чувствительного — отверстия, слегка надавливали. Драко краем сознания понимал, что Гарри просто любуется тем, как его член входит в Драко, как скользит по обильно вытекающей смазке, как растягивает тонкие стенки. Но… Драко было даже приятно. Стыдно, но он готов был показывать себя, потому что ему нравилось то восхищение, с которым на него смотрел Гарри, нравилось понимать, как тот теряет осмысленность, пропадает и растворяется в Драко целиком. И просто сводило с ума ощущение его члена внутри — там, где пульсировало, где требовало еще больше, где миллионы нервных окончаний просто сходили с ума от восторга, заставляли поскуливать от удовольствия. 

Ощущения были сильными, мощными. Толчки становились быстрее, сильнее, настойчивее. Ловкие пальцы, разводящие ягодицы в стороны, то и дело надавливали на сомкнутое колечко ануса, поглаживали… проверяли границы дозволенного — понял Драко, когда один из пальцев надавил, проталкиваясь внутрь. Драко застонал от необычного, но очень… специфического ощущения странной заполненности. Почувствовал, как палец надавливает на внутренние стенки, как тянет вверх, растягивая тугое кольцо. Подался навстречу и громко выругался, когда на его члене сомкнулись уверенные пальцы. Наверное, это было для него чересчур. Внутренности взорвались обжигающим фонтаном, по венам растекся сладкий сироп. Под закрытыми веками полыхнула молния, и мир погрузился в блаженную темноту. 

— …потрясающий, — было следующее, что он услышал. — Просто потрясающий, — шептал Гарри ему в макушку, обнимая руками за плечи. Драко оказался полностью на нем. Лежал на его груди и тихонько сопел в шею. Уставший, выжатый и наконец-то удовлетворенный. 

— И единственный, — добавил Драко. 

— И только мой, — с улыбкой заметил Гарри. 

— Взаимно, — прошептал Драко ему в шею и закрыл глаза. — Поимел меня куда только мог. Теперь ты обязан на мне жениться. 

— Обязательно, — очень серьезно ответил Гарри. 

Слишком серьезно. Зря Драко не придал этому значения. Он просто слишком устал и безумно хотел спать.

***

— Ты идиот? Ты идиот, Поттер! Я ведь предупреждал, что это может произойти.

— Ну не в первый же раз! Это вообще один случай на миллион. 

— Так вот же он. Смотри! Видишь вот эту веточку? Крохотная веточка, та самая гребаная одна на миллион. Столько сраных заклинаний есть, а ты решил накачать меня спермой и понадеяться на авось. 

— Ладно, признаю, в тот момент я уже едва ли соображал. Ну и чего ты теперь хочешь? Я, кажется, и так обещал на тебе жениться. И нет, от сына я не позволю избавиться, даже не думай. 

Драко усмехнулся. Повернулся к нему и обнял за шею. 

— Ты идиот, Гарри. Как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло? 

— Ну, не знаю, — ворчливо ответил он, обхватив Драко за талию. — Может, потому, что ты бесишься из-за беременности? 

— Я бешусь из-за твоей тупости. И где ты вообще вычитал миф про одного на миллион? Точно идиот. 

— Да понял я, понял. Мой косяк, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Но я счастлив. Мерлин, да я самый счастливый папочка на свете. Хочу двоих. 

— Я тебе член в узел завяжу, Поттер, — пригрозил Драко. И опустил голову ему на плечо, пряча такую же до безобразия счастливую улыбку.


End file.
